


24 - You're Not Making Any Sense

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Juliet Higgins Whump, No Context, Sensory Deprivation, Whumptober 2020, and Katsumoto gets it when Juliet's busy, could be a case?, could be something random?, the whole group shares one (1) braincell, this is just the middle of a story, we don't know either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Her mind drifts, somewhere in the cosmos, and she’s not entirely sure she knows her own name, let alone what to do with the muted, almost nonexistent nagging feeling in her chest, telling her she should be doing something important.Forced Mutism | Blindfolded | Sensory Deprivation
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Everyone
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Kudos: 29





	24 - You're Not Making Any Sense

**Author's Note:**

> get ready for a mid chunk of a story that we hadn't even planned out with no beginning or end just the middle again!   
> That's what this is.   
> We just kinda ended it abruptly, but it's still pretty cool, we think  
> Enjoy!   
>  ~ Sleef/Vic

She wakes up feeling like she’s floating.

There’s something covering her eyes, but all she feels is a slight pressure around her head, wrists, and ankles.

There’s a roaring in her ears, that roaring noise of her own body being heard when the world around her is absolutely silent.

Her mind drifts, somewhere in the cosmos, and she’s not entirely sure she knows her own _name_ , let alone what to do with the muted, almost nonexistent nagging feeling in her chest, telling her she should be doing something important.

She ponders for a moment, stringing enough barely-coherent thoughts together in her mind to try to decide what to do about that feeling, ultimately deciding to do _something_.

The issue with that plan, she soon discovers, is that when she tries to move, her body doesn’t respond.

She feels a muted sense of concern for herself, her mind starting to wander again while she attempts to move.

It’s in this moment when she discovers something that actually makes her feel a little bit of fear.

_I can’t feel my body._

Yeah, there’s slight pressure on some parts of her body, and she does feel warm, but she doesn’t actually know where her body is.

…That doesn’t make sense.

She doesn’t know of a better way to describe it, though.

She doesn’t taste anything, or smell anything, and now that she thinks of it, she’s not sure if she was even _breathing,_ right now.

She concentrates, actively imagining the feeling of her chest rising and falling until the feeling is real, and she gets the sensation of warm air entering and exiting her body.

She feels her mouth open, air brushing over her lips as she inhales and exhales, and it’s a first step.

Next, she focuses on her hand.

Fingers, more specifically.

Her eyes stay forcibly shut as she tries to get her fingers to twitch, not feeling anything happening, as the imaginary roaring in her ears gets accompanied with a pounding noise.

She ignores the noise, focusing extra hard on her ring finger, mapping it out in her mind and imagining it twitching.

Then, it does.

She can lift her finger, and she moves it sideways, between two other fingers, rubbing them together until she can just barely lift her hand, only to be stopped by the restraint.

It’s at this point that the seemingly rhythmic pounding noise comes to the forefront of her mind again, sounding closer, somehow.

She decides it isn’t something for her to focus on, right now, wiggling her fingers and working on getting feeling back into her other hand as she moves the arm of the fully felt hand.

Her arms both tingle, pins and needles giving her hints of sensation and control of her own body, quickly noting that both of her wrists are actually restrained, and yes. This is something to be concerned about.

There’s a sudden hissing sound, as she starts to strain against the restraints around her wrists, and her ears flood with _~~too much toomuchtoomuchtoomuch~~_ noise.

She doesn’t like it, her ears getting suddenly bombarded with noise, and it isn’t made any better when the restraints are undone and she’s roughly pulled upward, getting held.

Her eyes are still closed, by choice now, as the _~~toomuchtoomuchnodon’ttouch~~ _around her pulls her closer to them and shouts in her ear.

_“Juliet! Juliet, are you okay? You need to open your eyes, Jules, please!”_

All that does is make her squint her eyes closed even more, determined that her eyes aren’t opening, anytime soon.

_“Magnum, put her down!”_

The noises get louder, as _~~Juliet~~_ concentrates, pulling her loose and flappy arms up and sloppily trying to cover her ears, clearly in distress as she’s suddenly put gently down on a hard surface, leaning against something equally as hard.

She feels fabric on her skin now, though it has likely been there this whole time, tight pants and a top covering her as she starts to shiver.

The noise has died down to a quieter rumble, multiple voices muttering to each other as a warm fabric gets draped around her shoulders, her leaning forward a bit to allow it.

_“We need to get her to a hospital.”_

The next thing she knows, she’s being lifted up again, this time the warm fabric acting as a barrier between herself and the other’s sensation.

She decides she’s already done enough, so she’s taking a break, and falls asleep.

~*~

Thomas sprints ahead of the others, practically breaking down the doors of the warehouse as he looks around.

“Juliet!”

Ignoring the others as they catch up, he starts looking through sensory deprivation tanks, the warehouse full of old, discontinued models.

“Look around outlets, Magnum!” Katsumoto’s voice rings out, and he starts, glancing around the floor.

_Of course. She’s been in there for hours, already, and we know it’s being used._

He immediately moves toward the first cluster of machines near an outlet, hating that the warehouse is full enough to have plenty of power outlets in the floor as he shouts his partner’s name.

Finally, after a few minutes of searching, he finds one that’s working.

“Guys, over here!” He calls, opening it with a _hiss_ as the machine depressurizes, revealing a blindfolded and restrained Juliet Higgins inside.

There’s noise behind him as the others push other machines aside to get to them quickly, Thomas already releasing Juliet’s wrists and ankles from the soft restraints and lifting her out of the heated water.

“Juliet! Juliet, are you okay? You need to open your eyes, Jules, please!”

His voice is low, trying to sound reassuring as her face scrunches up in distress, but he’s unable to keep the undercurrent of panic hidden as her eyes squint further shut, wrinkled hands coming up to cover her ears.

“Magnum, put her down!” Katsumoto hisses, finally getting to them with a weighted towel in his arms.

Thomas is quick to lower her, leaning her against the deprivation machine as Katsumoto wraps the towel around her.

“She’s been deprived of her senses for hours, you can’t just overwhelm her, like that!” Katsumoto whispers, barely audible as Rick and TC approach, picking up on the hint as Juliet simply sits, eyes firmly closed.

“What do we do?” Thomas whispers back, knowing Katsumoto is the closest thing to an expert as they have.

The cop sighs, looking at his friend as she continues to sit, towel wrapped around herself and eyes not opening, anytime soon.

“We need to get her to a hospital.”

Katsumoto glances up to be met with three raised eyebrows, combinations of _no shit,_ and _how the hell do we do that?_

He sighs.

“Pick her up again, but keep the towel as a barrier between you two. We’ve already overwhelmed her senses of hearing and touch, so any more stimulation is definitely to be avoided.”

Thomas pauses, having started to reach for her.

“I drove here in the Ferrari.”

Katsumoto purses his lips.

“Rick, there are more of these towels in one of the office rooms near the front, go grab some and put them in the Island Hopper van. TC, you’ll have to drive slowly, she isn’t in any life-threatening danger so slow, quiet and steady are the main goals, not speed.”

The two men move, as quiet as they can as Thomas picks Juliet up and Katsumoto starts clearing a wider path through the sea of machines on wheels.

Juliet goes limp in Thomas’s arms, having finally fallen asleep, and he gets Katsumoto’s attention.

“That’s actually good, the less she consciously registers of her senses, the better. She’ll need to adapt to her senses slowly and carefully.”

Thomas nods, and if they’re both still extra quiet as they go, neither of them mentions it.

edn

**Author's Note:**

> The Forced Mutism is her refusing to talk during the whole thing.   
> (Also if you don't like our writing and feel the need to make a rude comment about it, at least explain what you don't like, so we know why you're mad.)   
> (yes, that is a message for someone specific, but really this is a chance for us to improve our writing, and that's one of two reasons for someone to make a rude comment, the other reason being they're being mean just to be mean.)   
> (Also no matter what it's always a good idea to be nice on the internet, just sayin')


End file.
